


Sansmaeda park secks

by Suisalty



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gay, Hardcore, Hot, How Do I Tag, M/M, Park Sex, Tags Are Hard, Yaoi, bruh, i still dont know how to tag, when you gay you gay, yaoi sex very hot sexy yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 15:49:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18831778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suisalty/pseuds/Suisalty
Summary: Sans x Komaeda hot yaoi secks fsnfuctuon plz rate 10 like and subscribe to pewdiepie XDXDXDXD





	Sansmaeda park secks

Nagito Komaeda and Sans Undertale we're walking to the park. It was a very hot day, the sun blazing above them, causing the pair to break out into a sweat. Hand in hand, Sans and Komaeda walked through the entrance to the part to be greeted with a single path and playground. The playground was rather plain, containing a few slides, one of those pole things and monkey bars. Sans, the one of the two on the leading end, dragged Komaeda to the path.   
"Sans... where are we going? I'm scare..." Komaeda said, trembling as he followed his lover. "Don't worry Nagitoe, you will see very soon," Sans said, smirking and licking his bony lips.  Walking farther and farther into the woods, Sans finally began to slow down. Lo and behold, there was a secret bench between the trees in a secluded part of the forest. "Sit down you stinky man," Sans said, shoving Komaeda onto the bench. Hitting the wood with an "oof", Komaeda complies, not that he had much choice. "S-Sans... what are you going to do to me?" Komaeda exclaimed, blushing in his provocative position on the bench. Sans stood over him menacingly. "Finna stick this dick up your ass boy," Sans said with a cruel smile, whipping it out in the process. Komaeda shuddered in anticipation. Taking his pants off as fast as he could, he revealed his fresh and ready asshole. "S-s-Sans-kun..." Komaeda stuttered, spreading his ass before the skeleton. "I am ready to receive your blessing."   
Sans thrusted into Komaeda' shaping asshole and it made some ncei shlop shlop and clap clap noises on dat ass u kno what I mean idk it was kinda hot kinda quirky tho anyways Komaeda yelled with pleaseure and sked papa sans to go harder. "Oh yes daddy sanas sama pound my ass like a riceball!" Komaeda said, only to recieve a slap from Sans. "bruh that some cringe shit fr man don't yell like that people might herre uyou stupid Komaeda!" Sans said angrily, grabbing Komeada's hair like a child grabs onto a toy being taken away from them. They fucked until the sun set and rose again, and one of them might've died idk it was a long round lol

**Author's Note:**

> I like to snort crack in my free time also I legit wrote this during English class because I didn't want to pay attention lmao


End file.
